Sated
by Gwendolena
Summary: Garry and Eve are trapped on an island. Civilization is nowhere to be found, the sun's rays are merciless, and they're both starved.


**WARNING: It's not rated M for nothing. Contains explicit cannibalism. Read at your own risk.**

* * *

There was screaming. A woman's tiny wrists were pinned to the ground underneath his steel grip and her body was held in place as he straddled her hips. She writhed and squirmed and her mouth was wide open as she unleashed the full power of her vocal cords; alas, no one but him was around to hear.

Tears streaked down her once-beautiful face and became lost within the lake of red that was the gaping hole in her cheek. Similar lakes decorated her small body - on her hands, on her chest, on her thighs. The one that gushed the most liberally, however, was located right on her throat. A vital area, the light in her red eyes was slowly fading, as did the screaming.

Those eyes. They screamed louder than her voice ever could, speaking of fear, of betrayal, of... disappointment.

Whose eyes were these? Surely they couldn't be his darling Eve's. She would never look at _him_ in such a manner.

Outraged that this _thing_ would dare impersonate his sweet Eve, he violently bit at the wound in her neck. He relished the grand sensations of quenching his thirst and chewing tough muscle and skin until it was the consistency of the hot, red substance, swallowing with vigor and lapping at the life-giving liquid. It didn't even faze him, the fact that the fluid was splashing onto his own pale skin and his unwashed hair and his tattered, old coat.

Eventually, he managed to achieve blessed silence by ripping out her vocal cords. And then, after several minutes of gurgling helplessly, the woman surrendered to the cold hands of death. All that remained was her luscious body, on which he fed until nightfall - his hunger never abating.

* * *

When there was nothing left but bones, stained dirt, and the stench of dried sweat, he whined as he realized his stomach still rumbled, demanding more of what it had just feasted on. He looked up to the starless sky in hopes that something might fall from it - how utterly ridiculous, the notion. As expected, nothing came, and he curled up into the fetal position as he pondered what to do about this situation. He could try to build a raft off of this island - then again, that would take time, and he wasn't sure he'd make it through another hour without eating. He needed more, more, more...

Sitting up, he looked down at his foot.

Swiftly, he reached down and grasped his bare foot with both hands. For a fleeting second, he wondered if this was a good idea, but then another pang of hunger hit him and the decision was made. With an inhuman shout, he snapped the foot off and shoved it into his drooling mouth, eyes fluttering closed in contentment as his stomach's appeasement overruled his ankle's sharp pain.

Still, it was not enough.

He ate the other foot.

Still, it was not enough.

He ate his legs.

Still, it was not enough.

He tore shreds of meat from his back and his arms.

Still, it was _not enough._

So he clawed open his belly and ate the organs within it.

By the time he'd eaten his own liver, it wasn't hunger that drove him to continue eating. His jaws just wouldn't stop chewing and his tongue craved more of the crimson drug.

Running out of things to consume, he stuck his tongue out and chomped it off, then ate that too.

Next went his face...

Then his eyes...

Then his hands.

And _then_, unable to reach for anything more, he was full.

* * *

**A/N: Geez, who knew I could write something so dark...**

**On an unrelated note, I am so _so_ sorry I haven't been updating lately. It's been how many months? Shakin' my head. However, if you understood how difficult this school year has been for me, you'd understand why I haven't been able to write lately.**

**Also, FF hasn't been sending me any email alerts about favorites, follows, or reviews (I have no clue what's up with that), so I promise I'm not ignoring you guys. **

**I hope to be able to write more in the future, but don't be surprised if that doesn't happen. I don't plan to abandon my fics (I've put too much work into them to simply give them up), so there's still hope for Unruly Maid and even Come Back, Eve.**

**In the meantime, happy holidays, everyone! Best wishes to all of you. Smileyface.**


End file.
